Beneath the Calm Waters
by LirialRaito
Summary: Ever notice the Gundams kinda seem alive? Heero becomes Odin Lowe to marry Relena, but not all as is it seems to be, and someone is threatening the peace of the Sanq Kingdom. Part 9 now up! Plz R&R.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it,  
only my ideas. I'm too poor to sue, to any lawyers who care.  
  
Wedding and Romance : Part 1  
by Lirial Raito  
  
*Dusk settled quietly over the Sanq Kingdom, chilling  
the air with brisk *November winds. By the ocean the  
Gundam pilots stood, each saying *goodnight to his  
Gundam, while a young queen planned a wedding with an   
*Unknowing groom.   
  
---   
Relena stood by her window, looking down toward the  
beach. She could see every Gundam pilot except for  
Heero, ~Where is he? I'm sure he went to say goodnight  
like the others did, even if he doesn't believe  
Quatre. ~   
After a few minutes, she saw Heero jump out of Wing  
Zero, and she smiled to herself. ~There he is.... my  
brave knight. Soon, he'll agree to marry me… ~   
Turning away from the window she made her way  
downstairs to the dining hall, to wait for the pilots  
to show up.   
---   
  
---   
Heero sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero, eyes closed,  
listening to the night sounds and the voices of the  
other Gundam Pilots. The Zero system's helmet was on  
his head, and he thought he could hear the Gundam's  
thoughts. ~But the Gundams aren't alive... even if  
Quatre thinks they are~ he thought to himself. After  
a few moments, he opened his eyes and took off the  
helmet, then jumped down to the ground.   
"Goodnight Zero."   
Then, turning away from the beach, he headed back up  
to the castle where dinner and the Queen were waiting.  
  
---   
  
---   
Duo watched Heero as he walked away, propped up  
against Deathscythe Hell. "Ya know Deathscythe, Heero  
doesn't seem to like Relena, and even tries to kill  
her, but every time she wants him near or needs him,  
he goes to her. Maybe Shinigami should pay her a visit  
and see how she does it." He laughed to himself,  
quietly for once, and then patted Deathscythe.  
"Goodnight old buddy. Keep Wing out of trouble, eh?"   
He laughed again and followed after Heero.   
~I wonder why Quatre keeps thinking that the Gundams  
are alive?   
They were just malfunctioning when we tried to  
self-detonate and they   
Didn't do it.... right? ~   
---   
  
---   
In the dining hall, every eye turned to watch the  
queen as she came down the stairs. "Good evening  
everyone, I'm so pleased that you could attend the  
festivities tonight. Our guests of honor should be  
here shortly, so please, dance if you wish until  
then." She graced the audience with a brilliant smile,  
and then hugged her brother and sister-in-law warmly.  
"Milliardo, Lucrezia, I'm so glad you two could come."  
  
Zechs smiled at his little sister, "We wouldn't miss  
this for all of outer space Relena." Noin nodded her  
head with a bright smile, "So, Heero finally agreed to  
marry you huh? Congratulations Relena."   
The Queen smiled again innocently, and walked around  
to speak with other guests.   
---   
  
  
---   
Wufei Chang stood with his katana in hand, noting that  
Duo and Heero were leaving. His main attention was on  
Nataku, and then on Quatre and Trowa.   
"How did they get their Gundams landed so close  
together Nataku? They seem closer than usual today."   
He stopped talking and looked up the Shenlong Gundam,  
imagining his wife being with him. Both were far  
stronger than he was, and more honorable. ~I couldn't  
fight without either one of you... Nataku...~   
He sheathed his katana and started toward the castle.   
~Dinner should be ready... I wonder what Relena wanted  
to announce? ~   
---   
  
---   
Trowa put an arm around Quatre, who had decided to  
lean on him.   
They stood together watching their Gundams and lost in  
thought.   
Quatre looked up at Trowa, "Trowa? Do you believe me  
when I say that the Gundams are alive?" Trowa looked  
down into Quatre's big blue eyes, so filled with  
uncertainty.   
"Yes Quatre, I believe you. It shouldn't be so hard  
for everyone else to believe, considering all the  
things that have occurred with the Gundams. They are  
far more than just machines of war."   
Quatre smiled brightly, relaxing once more. "Good!  
Then maybe the others can learn to believe as well."   
Trowa let go of Quatre and took a step back.   
"We should be going now Quatre, Relena's waiting for  
everyone."   
Quatre nodded, then reached out to pat Sandrock.   
"Oh yeah... I wonder what her big announcement is?"   
Trowa shook his head, "I don't know... but we should  
go so we'll find out. Good night Heavyarms." He  
started up the path toward the castle, as Quatre ran  
to catch up. "Goodnight my beloved Sandrock!"   
---   
  
One of the Queens many butler's opened the door to the  
dining hall, ushering in the Gundam Pilots. Relena  
greeted them with large smiles and sunshiny warmth.  
"I'm so glad you could all attend tonights  
festivities. Before dinner starts, I have wonderful  
news to announce."   
She smiled again, "Please mingle for awhile. Dinner  
starts in ten minutes." She turned and dissapperd into  
the crowd of guests, leaving the pilots alone." They  
looked at one another wondering still what she was  
going to announce. Only Heero seemed unconcerned, but  
as the perfect soldier, he never seemed concerned.   
  
Duo was the first to speak, "Uh, guys? What do you  
think she's up too? Relena is never this close to  
Heero without clinging to him like a leach. Any  
guesses on what she's gonna announce?"   
Everyone shook their heads no as Quatre smiled  
reassuringly.   
"I'm sure everything will be alright Duo. Maybe Relena  
is just growing up a bit. She's always been a nice  
person."   
Heero walked away from the other Gundam pilots and sat  
down in the seat assinged to him, which was next to  
Relena's and Milliardo's seats. The other pilots  
followed him and sat down in their places and waited  
until dinner started.   
  
After ten minutes had passed, Relena walked up to the  
table and Heero stood up. Every other guest in the  
dinning hall looked at them expectantly from their  
seats, and all noise quieted. Relena took Heero's hand  
in her's before speaking.   
"I'm very pleased that you could all attend this  
festive occassion. I'm sure you all have realized by  
now that I have an important announcement to make.  
Here by my side is Odin Lowe, my fiance`."   
  
Her smile grew as she saw the shocked looks on the  
Gundam pilots faces. "We're to be married tonight at  
ten o'clock, in the Light Chaple. I hope that all of  
you will grant us and the Sanq Kingdom your most  
sincere blessings. Dessert will be served after the  
wedding. Please enjoy your dinner."   
  
The noise in the hall resumed as the Gundam Pilots  
looked at each other in shock. Heero and Relena sat  
down again and started chatting, which Duo noted with  
annoyance. ~He never talked that much with me... he's  
even smiling!~ Quatre gave Duo a sympathetic smile and  
reached over to touch his hand. "Duo, it's alright,  
I'm sure Heero.. or Odin, will still be your friend."   
Duo forced his bright smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm  
sure you're right Quatre. I hope they're very happy  
together."   
---   
  
In the darkness outside Wing Zero's eyes lit up, as  
did the other Gundams. They stood and started to move  
about far more quietly than anyone would have thought  
possible, stretching from their all their sitting. "So  
Zero, do you think they've announced their marriage  
yet?"   
Zero shrugged, "Not sure Deathscythe, but if not I'm  
sure they will soon." Zero's gundamium face gained  
more animation, and smiled at Deathscythe. Nataku  
stood off by herself, much like her pilot, as Sandrock  
and Heavy Arms moved away from where their pilots had  
landed them. Sandrock seemed to inhale deeply, "What a  
beautiful night for a wedding! Let's hide near the  
chaple and watch, please?" The other Gundams nodded,  
and they headed off for the chaple.  



	2. Upset Feelings

Disclaimer: see part one.  
  
an: yes, there will be other parts, I just haven't finished them yet.  
Deep thanks to those who reviewed :) Also, I am horrible at titles,  
please forgive me.  
  
Wedding and Romance Part 2: Upset Feelings  
by: Lirial Raito  
  
  
They moved with quiet grace under the pale moonlight,  
heading toward the chaple where their partners stood around.  
They had known of Relena's intentions far before the pilots  
ever did, and had been waiting a long time to see this day.  
  
Sandrock moved quicker than her friends, determined to watch,  
and silently hoping that Quatre would catch the boquet for her.  
Deathscythe and Zero both remained silent, neither liking this paring,  
though Heavy Arms and Nataku thought this marriage was appropriate.  
How better to ensure that the warriors of the nations were accepted,  
than to marry a warrior?   
  
Relena had reaccepted her role as Queen of Earth,  
and had become even more adored than before. Colonization plans had  
been made for the moon and other such celestial bodies that were  
close enough to the Earth to fund properly. The Colonies in space  
would be the first inhabitants, and a decision had been made to   
treat the colonies as if they were mini-planets themselves.  
Several of the delegates from the colonies would be here,   
at Relena's wedding. Heero had accepted the sudden wedding with his usual  
silence, determined to continue on in his mission to maintain peace   
in the universe. He would marry Relena to protect her.   
Even if he didn't love her.   
  
Zero stopped as far away from the chaple as the other Gundams would accept,  
but Sandrock moved as close as she could without being seen.... which, considering  
Quatre's latest modifications to her systems, was almost right on top of the church.  
She was the only one who actually wanted to *see* the wedding, everyone else  
just stayed close enough for excellent hearing.  
  
Nataku sat down next to Heavy Arms and stared out across the ocean.  
She wanted to go back into space, where she felt comfortable.  
Find more worthy tasks, and maybe fight again...  
  
  
Sandrock smiled as she heard Relena announce the wedding, and Heero's quiet  
acceptance. He had probably known she would do this, even if she thought  
that the announcement would be a total suprise. She forwned slightly as she   
saw the hurt look that flitted accross Duo's face before his mask was  
firmly back in place. Deathscythe glared at Zero, who was studiously ignoring  
Deathscythe. "Ya know Zero, you could have warned me, so I could warn Duo."  
Zero said nothing for a moment as he continued to watch the sky. "You know....  
that he will just go back into space to be with Hirde. Heero may have been his  
best friend, but he will get over not being told about this quickly."  
Deathscythe sighed. He wondered what their pilots would do to them, when  
they all went their seperate ways. Would they try to kill them, again?  
  
  
A faint wind began to blow, bringing a chill bite to the previously warm air.  
The moon shined brightly upon the waters, and no shadows could be seen in the sky.  
Yet as she watched the people inside the chaple, as ten o'clock drew nearer,  
a sence of forboding filled Sandrock. Slowly her eyes focused on Noin, who, in this  
joyous occassion, seemed sad. Noin's feelings were well hid, from everyone but Sandrock. 


	3. A Whole New Relena

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the idea to this story.  
  
Wedding and Romance  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 3: A Whole New Relena  
  
Noin fidgeted where she stood, staring at Relena. She smiled pleasantly when looked at, but ignored most of the other guests. Milliardo put an arm around her waist and smiled graciously to everyone, playing the royal brother quite well. No one noticed the two never really moved from their chosen places, or that each was watching someone else.  
  
Noin kept her eyes firmly on Relena, refusing to let her queen out of sight. Odin stood by her side, continually smiling and out of usual character. Duo continued to glare at him for not telling Duo that he was really marrying Relena. Quatre and Trowa stayed close together while Wufei had moved to a corner. No one approached Wufei, who seemed to have summoned his katana and an oil kit from nowhere.  
  
She finally shook her head and moved away from Milliardo. Slowly she wove her way through the crowd to stand by Relena's side. She leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Relena, I need to talk with you. In private please."  
  
Relena looked at her still smiling and nodded.  
  
"Of course Noin. Odin dear, we'll be right back."  
  
Relena excused herself for a moment and followed Noin to a small meeting chamber, where no one would bother them. Noin stood looking out the small window in the chamber while Relena sat down in a comfortable chair.  
  
"So many people Noin. I didn't expect so many people to accept my invitations."  
  
"Well of course Relena, everyone wants to be around you. You are the Queen of Earth, after all. Has Heero found out yet, about the rumors being spread about you?"  
  
Relena grimaced slightly and shook her head.  
  
"No Noin, he hasn't. Why anyone would be saying that I have a stockpile of biological weapons is beyond me! I would never do such a horrible thing."  
  
Noin reached out and touched the wall beside her, and a secret passage opened. A blond head poked through the opening, blue eyes shining brightly with enthusiasm and innocence. "Selene, go outside now and rejoin Relena's guests please."  
  
The girl walked out of the passage way fully and nodded.  
  
"Of course Noin. Nice to meet you Relena! Be well and safe."  
  
Quickly Selene was out of the chamber before Relena could register what just happened.  
  
"Noin? Who was that girl? Why did she look so much like me?"  
  
Noin turned to fully face Relena, keeping her hands behind her back.  
  
"Because she is you Relena, exactly like you except she never grew up in a war torn country. Selene will be your replacement, since you can no longer be around here."  
  
She walked over to Relena and grabbed her arm, swiftly pulling her out of the seat and shoving her into the secret passage.  
  
"You see my Queen, the Sanq kingdom does have biological weapons. and mecha, and a large assortment of other weapons. You were never told of course. But this world is full of humans Relena, and eventually they will forget the horrors we faced to attain peace, and war will start once more. We're ready to defend ourselves so the tragedies of the past don't occur as badly as before, but you were never meant to know. And now, you have to go away."  
  
Noin stopped in a large section of the passage. They were almost outside where the cleaning crews where hidden. Relena jerked, trying to break Noin's hold on her.  
  
"What are you going to do to me Noin? That Selene will never pass as me!"  
  
Noin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Relena's lips.  
  
"But she will Relena, I raised her myself, made sure she could be you. After what will happen tonight, no one will think about the little discrepancies in her knowledge; head traumas will do that to a person, you know?"  
  
She pushed Relena away, and pulled out the gun she always carried.  
  
"Goodbye Relena, maybe I'll see again some day. Though, I doubt it."  
  
The shot rang loud in the passageway, but the castle walls were so think, no one heard.  
  
Relena slumped to the floor without making another sound.  
  
Noin allowed her tears to slide down her cheeks for a few moments until the cleaning team arrived from the other end of the passage.  
  
"Did all go well?" asked the leader of the team.  
  
"Perfect so far," she replied.  
  
Cleaning her tears away, Noin turned and walked back up the passageway to rejoin the festivities, and to check on Selene. 


	4. The Wedding Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing *sniff* but a girl can dream can't she? ^_^  
  
= = = indicate scene changes  
  
*** words *** indicate thoughts  
  
Wedding and Romance  
  
By Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding Goes On  
  
  
  
Sandrock looked around at the beautiful moonlit landscape. She would have smiled more than she was now, but her metal wouldn't stretch anymore without breaking. Zero had gone into the new stealth mode Heero had added, becoming invisible to the other Gundams. Except to Sandrock, who could always sense where the other Gundams were, a trait she had picked up from Quatre.  
  
She closed her eyes, listening more closely to what went on in the church. She was the only one to hear Noin's gun go off, though she didn't yet associate Relena and Noin going off for a talk with the sound.  
  
Zero had moved off away from the other Gundams like Heero had instructed. He kept an eye on the cleaning crew entering one of the secret entrances into the castle, and watch them remove Relena's body.  
  
*** Hope Noin and Heero knew what they were doing. Relena isn't going to be happy with them for this. ***  
  
He watched as the crew loaded into their trucks and drove off once more. Zero didn't know where they were headed, and at the moment didn't care too. Heero knew, and once he reentered Zero, Zero would know as well.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Selene entered the wedding chapel, Noin close behind her. She smiled as graciously and as happily as she could, firmly pushing the quiet doubts that plagued her away. Noin had arranged everything, hadn't she? Things would go fine. Swiftly Selene took her place beside Odin, who offered her the same non-Heero like smile as he had Relena and the crowd. The preacher stood up from his place at the dinner table and walked to where Selene and Odin stood. They nodded to tell him they where ready.  
  
Father Davis raised his hand, and all the guests, who had been watching for this moment stopped talking all at once.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Relena Peacecraft and Odin Lowe in holly matrimony. These two young people have seen life at it's best, and at it's worst. They have chosen, despite their different backgrounds and lives, to commit to each other and live harmoniously."  
  
In a few minutes the two said 'I do' and took their places at the dinner table. The rest of the guests did the same, and more food was served.  
  
Duo glared at Heero more, thou still no one noticed.  
  
*** Huh. he skipped over the usual to have and to hold stuff. Something doesn't feel right. ***  
  
Quatre leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder, and watched Selene and Odin as they ate and socialized. Relena seemed very happy, as he would have expected, but something was slightly off. He shrugged mentally. *** I'll think about such things later. ***  
  
Wufei quietly excused himself from the table. He watched Selene and Odin as everyone else did, keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself as he usually did. His instincts told him that something was going to happen tonight, and he wanted to know what that something was. He exited into the halls, then started looking around for answers.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The rest of the meal and celebrations went on smoothly, then someone started setting off fireworks. Everyone living in the Sanq kingdom stood outside to watch the brightly colored displays. Noin and Milliardo stood by the fireworks director, making sure he loaded and release everything properly. Selene watched the bright display with joy. Noin had never allowed her to watch a fireworks show before, and now she got to! Anyone watching Selene would have smiled at the childlike innocence she possessed. No one would have that Noin would train such a person to fight. In a pinch Selene KNEW how to fight, she just never had real life practice. To her, those fighting skills were just a way to stay in good health and shape, and weren't related to any type of bloodshed.  
  
Noin glanced at Milliardo. "Now?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded, "yes."  
  
Together they tapped on the firework directors shoulders and told him to proceed.  
  
Carefully he aimed his next display, two duds, and set them off. He flinched as the two duds shot into the air. The crowd booed when they didn't go off with a bang, then everyone started panicking. the duds had come down almost too quickly for anyone to see, and hit Selene and Odin.  
  
Instantly in the two were knocked unconscious and fell off the platform they had been standing on. The fireworks director started crying and cursing to himself. Noin and Milliardo ran to Selene and Odin, reaching them at the same time the doctor they had on call did. Dr. Mizuno was quick to make people move away from the couple, then examined them. The ambulance that had been on hand, just in case, was quickly brought over to the victims. Selene and Odin were loaded, and sent to the hospital ward of the castle. Noin, Milliardo, and Dr. Mizuno went with them.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Next time: Is Relena really dead? Is Odin really Heero? What does the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams, find out? 


	5. Recovery Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. That should make all the bloody lawyers happy, ne minna?  
  
Wedding and Romance  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Part 5: Recovery Time  
  
  
  
Selene felt the world explode around her when the fireworks hit her, and tumbled off her place above the crowd. She was only vaguely aware of being taken away in the ambulance, but her mind focused on Odin. Was he ok, or had he too been hit? She tried to look for him, but couldn't move. The world around her seemed almost to not exist, and she wondered why. Selene tried to open her eyes all the way and couldn't. She tried to speak and couldn't. And again, when she tried to move a little, she couldn't.  
  
*** Must have used some sort of anesthesia on me. I must be hurt kind of bad. I hope Odin is ok ***  
  
Time held no meaning for Selene, and she wasn't able to recall when she fell to sleep.  
  
Odin held his eyes open, looking around slightly. He couldn't move too much as he was strapped down in the ambulance, but at least he hadn't needed to be sedated to stop the pain. He would have smiled if he could. He had remembered how to block out pain, and he bet Selene hadn't remembered, if she had woken up at all. Somehow he knew that they were at the hospital wing in less than five minutes. He felt the ambulance stop, could hear the doors open, and he smiled slightly when his stretcher was lifted up and placed on a gurney and wheeled into the hospital. Milliardo went with him, keeping a close watch on Odin, while Noin went with Selene.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Noin paced inside the waiting room, wondering just how much damage their protégées  
  
had suffered in the accident, and if the trauma would be enough for them to adjust easily into their new roles. Milliardo sat quietly, reading a book. Duo was awkwardly trying to comfort a sobbing Quatre, who couldn't stand the thought of losing more friends.  
  
After a small eternity (an: just 2 hours) Dr. Mizuno came out to talk to them.  
  
Noin stared at her intently, while Milliardo demanded to know how his 'sister' was.  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled. "Please, calm down Milliardo. Relena and Odin are fine. They both suffer from medium concussions, but I believe the lovebirds will be fine. They'll need lots of rest, and may have slight memory gaps for a while. I suggest you assign someone to help them out, and make sure neither over extends themselves for a few weeks."  
  
Noin nodded, "Alright, thank you Dr. Mizuno. When can we take them back to the palace?"  
  
The doctor considered. "They should be able to leave at the end of the week. We want to make sure no other complications occur, and they'll be forced to take a week of rest instead of working themselves too hard. I suggest you go home and let them rest, you can come by again tomorrow."  
  
Noin smiled. "Alright then Dr., thank you. Milliardo dear, let's go home. Duo, Quatre, thank you for coming with us."  
  
Duo just looked at her.  
  
"Yeah well, Quatre couldn't be kept away, he needed to hear things for himself. Come on Quatre, let's go back to our rooms."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Noin looked more closely at the doctor when Duo and Quatre left, and Milliardo stood and walked over to the where Noin and Mizuno stood.  
  
Noin fidgeted slightly. "Will our plans be alright?"  
  
Mizuno nodded. "Selene and Odin will be fine, they're shaken up enough to be authentic in the details they don't know about the Sanq Kingdom and the officials running around here."  
  
Milliardo frowned at them. "I still don't like this. using these two the way we are. What if someone finds out? I know our cloning process is great, but nothing is perfect."  
  
Noin glared at him. "Would you rather the assassins that got to Wufei and Trowa get to Heero and Relena too? No one deserves to die the way they did. such a slow assiduous poison, and then to be stabbed and ceremonially ran through?"  
  
He hung his head slightly. He knew Noin was right, Relena shouldn't die in such a way, but he still wasn't comfortable with this. He liked Selene. she was as pure as Relena should have been, raised in a peaceful Sanq kingdom away from all the violence that possessed most human spirits. Sighing, he consented the point. No one could ever live in a truly peaceful world; humans hadn't evolved far enough for that yet.  
  
"Alright, you are right of course. but I still wish this wasn't needed."  
  
Noin patted his arm gently.  
  
"So do I Milliardo. so do I."  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
After a boring week without much to do, Selene and Odin were released from the hospital with a perfectly clean bill of health. The nurses were as glad as Selene, Odin, Milliardo and Noin were, as the two had started asking for various things to keep occupied during their stay. A joyful Quatre, and Duo who had taken it upon himself to throw Selene and Odin a welcome home party, greeted the couple back home at the palace. Selene smiled graciously and accepted their efforts eagerly enough, while Odin had said he wanted to rest more but appreciated the gesture.  
  
Noin smiled as she watched Selene interact with the two Gundam Pilots as easily as Relena would have. She also noted that Selene somehow managed to not get on Duo's nerves the way Relena had, and wondered why. She was acting the same as Relena, wasn't she? *** Duo must be glad to have a reason to party ***  
  
Quatre kept Duo from going overboard on the party and wearing Selene out.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at Duo's enthusiasm, especially considering how upset he still was at Heero for not mentioning his wedding to Relena.  
  
The evening passed on steadily, and eventually Duo wore himself out trying to entertain Selene. (An: I refer to her as Selene usually, and only as Relena when someone speaks about her.) Eventually she excused herself from the small party and went to bed.  
  
Duo and Quatre quickly followed her example and headed for bed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
While visiting a bar in town Duo overhears a conversation he shouldn't, Quatre visits the technology section of the Palace. After talking, they start putting two and two together. 


	6. The Drunken Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Wedding and Romance  
  
By Lirial Raito  
  
Part 6: Drunken Conversations  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo hid in a dark corner of the Blue River bar, listening to the two guys to his left. The smoke filled room was loud, but not enough to dim his hearing any.  
  
Guy 1: So I says, they weren't nothing! We caught 'em, didn't we? Killed 'em, didn't we? They… they weren't nothing! *hic*  
  
Guy 2: Two down… two to go Remus, and then the sweet golden one will be ours. Her sweet body… held in my arms…  
  
Remus slapped Guy 2 over the head, then fell out of his chair. I told ya… never call me by my name. Just *hic* call me One. And you are Two.  
  
'Two' muttered some obscenities (use you imaginations), "Sure, whatever ONE, buts… do you really think we can pull this off? I mean, even if they have what we think they do, no one would actually tell Relena about it. The ditz would get rid of everything."  
  
Remus sighed and got back into his chair. "Noin is too smart to tell Relena, but we know she would tell the Gundam Pilot that Relena married."  
  
Two laughed, "Oh, you mean the transformed Heero Yuy? His Odin Lowe persona is sooooo boring! I wonder how he does it. When he was in the wars, he was rumored to be so emotionless, how can he possibly show affection to the Queen?"  
  
Remus too a sip of his drink, and looked around. He could feel Duo watching him, but could tell that Duo was the one watching. And he never would have thought that the Gundam pilot would have hearing good enough to hear him from the corner. He shook his head. "Let's go Two, I don't feel safe talking here anymore."  
  
Two stood up with low sigh and finished his drink in one large gulp, and the two left without any other words.  
  
Duo watched them leave, frowning to himself.  
  
--What is in the palace? What is Noin hiding?—  
  
After a safe amount of time had passed, Duo got up and left. He and Quatre needed to have a talk to decide what to do next.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Quatre peeked around the science lab he had stumbled into earlier, careful to not touch anything. He knew this place wasn't marked on any of the visitor maps of the Palace, but he knew that Relena had started a science center here. She had invited him several times to come look at it, and that was his excuse now if he got caught.  
  
He took his time looking around. Officially Relena had no guards in the Palace, even though Quatre was sure Heero had some sneaking around somewhere. In this room all he saw was medical research, though for every disease and genetic condition imaginable. Carefully he searched the room, sure there was something more here that what immediately met his eye. His attention to every detail paid him with a very well hidden door, which he opened slowly and entered.  
  
He walked down a long corridor, gently lit with pale blue lights. -- Odd -- After fifty meters of the gently sloping corridor Quatre entered into another room, and covered his mouth in shock.  
  
Inside, on the left wall, were several large tubes, large enough to fit two people in. Each tube was filled with an odd pale green liquid and bubbles. Along the right and back wall were freezing units with a lvl 4 virus label on each door (cdc ratings, deadly? Am I right?) He shivered, suddenly fearful of being anywhere near this room. But, his mission won over his fear, and he walked to the virus storage area, and peered in.  
  
--anthrax, botulinum toxin, and aflatoxin, ebola, bubonic plague… this stuff! Biological agents… wha… what is the Sanq Kingdom doing with these things? –  
  
He turned to the tubes, eyes large. -- I wonder what's in those… --  
  
Slowly he walked over to the tubes, and looked in as best he could, almost fainting at what he saw.  
  
-- Wha…. What is this? Several of Relena and Heero? Oh lord… several… must be some sort of new cloning process. I think… I think I want to pass out now… --  
  
He stepped away from the containers slowly, then turned and ran back to the main lab he had found. Making sure no one was watching, he then ran all the way back to the room he shared with Duo, and passed out onto the bed.  
  
When Duo got back into his room he tossed a blanket over Quatre, figuring the smaller man had simply fallen asleep, but when he returned from the bathroom in his bed clothes, Quatre was awake, with a trash can near him.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, his blue eyes shadowed more than Duo had seen in a long time.  
  
"Duo… Duo, I found the medical lab today, and while there, found another, secret lab. Someone here in the palace is doing illegal biological weapons research… and cloning research. And, who knows what else is hidden here? I don't feel safe… I want to go home… I want Trowa here again."  
  
Duo walked over quickly, and put his arm around Quatre, rubbing his back.  
  
"I wish your news was everything Q-Man, but it isn't. I overheard some guys at the bar, claiming credit for two murders, and saying that they had two more to commit. They spoke of Relena and Heero, said that Noin would never tell Relena something but that Heero already would know."  
  
Quatre looked up at Duo, tears trickling down his cheeks.  
  
(awww….. poor Quatre).  
  
"What do we do now Duo?"  
  
Duo looked away from Quatre, into space.  
  
"Well, first we need to find Trowa and Wufei, make sure they aren't the two who are dead, and then we confront Noin, demand some answers."  
  
Quatre nodded, then sagged against Duo, too tired and upset to stay awake any longer.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Coming soon, on Wedding and Romance…  
  
What happened to Trowa and Wufei?  
  
Is Relena really dead? Is Odin Heero, and if not, where did the real Heero go? 


	7. Opened Eyes

Beneath The Calm Waters  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Part 7: Opened Eyes  
  
  
  
Shivering slightly she opened her eyes, the pain in her head gone. Relena Peacecraft sat up, unbelieving that she was in a comfortable feather bed, with luxurious sheets and blankets, and more pillows than she had ever thought of needing. Looking around her room was just as opulent, decorated in shades of maroon and silver.  
  
- - Odd… shouldn't I be…. Dead? I wonder if this is a weird afterlife experience… - -  
  
The room was large enough to include a full sized couch, television entertainment set, end tables set with beautiful crystal lights, and…  
  
Relena gasped as her eyes fell upon the large plush chair sitting under the only window in the room, bathing a person in bright golden light. She had though she was alone for a moment…  
  
"So, you're awake now, good. Hungry?" The man motioned the plate of food he had on his right side, out of Relena's direct sight.  
  
"He… Heero? Is that really you?" She paid no heed to the offer of food in her surprise.  
  
She quickly jumped out of bed, not noticing that she was wearing very little clothing, only a simple blue nightdress. The air in the room was warm enough for her not to notice, as Heero made no mention or reaction to her state. He did, however stand up and offer a slight smile.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He stood solid as she flung herself at him, arms encircling tightly about his waist.  
  
"Oh Heero! Noin told me so many awful things, and then… shot me! She even had someone called Selene who looked just like me…"  
  
Heero rubbed her back lightly as he held her, to calm her down. He had much worse things to tell her than Noin had.  
  
"Relena… that girl Selene is a clone of you, created for your protection. She knows this, and accepts her fate. Noin raised her, I'm sure she mentioned that, ne?"  
  
Relena stared at Heero, eyes wide in disbelief. She tried backing away from him, but Heero caught her arm and forced her to sit near the plate of food.  
  
"You have to know Relena, eventually you'll need to face the rest of the world. Noin and Milliardo work in shadows that you could never see, or understand. Humans haven't evolved far enough to let go of our animal instinct to fight, at least most haven't. After the battle with Marimaia, you were reinstated as Queen of Earth, in the belief that your peaceful ways could be better heard. But the people who put you in power only did so to manipulate you. With you in power, those who put you there became immune to investigation, almost immune to the law."  
  
He knelt on the floor in front of Relena as she hung her head. The baka Duo had convinced him to show more emotion around Relena, and now he felt that doing so may be the only way to make her see things clearly.  
  
"Milliardo, Noin and I learned that a group of delegates from South America were creating biological weapons, and new cloning technology. We didn't want to make weapons of our own in this, such things could destroy the whole world, but we did. We made our own biological weapons, our own genetic clones. And then we developed ways to counter them."  
  
Relena sniffed slightly and looked at Heero. "What?"  
  
He touched her hand gently.  
  
"We developed ways to counter them. In a lab, at the Palace. We were about to destroy them when the rumors of the Sanq Kingdom started. Someone found out but… he's dead now. And then you wanted to get married, which only made the fear people were beginning to feel about the Sanq Kingdom grow. Noin and Milliardo created clones of us both, and replaced us with them. Noin didn't shoot you exactly, not to kill, just a small agent to knock you out for a couple of days. Or well… about a week actually."  
  
Relena stared at him silently. Heero schooled his features to be emotionless once more.  
  
"Selene and Odin went ahead and got married. You are here, safe with me. Trowa and Wufei are here too, although most people think they're dead."  
  
Relena jumped slightly, "What?"  
  
Heero stood back up, and appropriated a chair of his own to sit in.  
  
"Trowa and Wufei were captured, and about to be killed, when their Gundams activated themselves and rescued them. I've no idea how this happened, but they're recovering in their own rooms. They had some nasty poisons in their systems, but are fine now. Duo and Quatre are still in the Sanq Kingdom; I'd say by now they've figured out what is going on."  
  
Heero fell silent, and Relena stared into space. Slowly, her hand reached over to the food plate and she started to eat breakfast. - - This can't be happening… - -  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Trowa and Wufei had relocated themselves into the same room. Still feeling somewhat 'off' from the poisons they had been given, they laid together in an oversized bed, which seemed twice as large as a king sized. Both kept to the edges, as far away from contact with the other as possible.  
  
"I wish I could see Quatre… tell him what is going on." Trowa blinked, his green eyes holding uncustomary tears within. Wufei rolled over to glare at him.  
  
"I'm sure Maxwell can take good care of your little Quatre… or maybe their Gundams could behave the way ours did."  
  
Trowa too rolled over, one eye peeking out from his hair. "I know Duo will take care of Quatre, but you know, I bet Quatre knows more about the Gundams behavior than we do."  
  
Wufei shrugged with a grunt, going back to his usual silence.  
  
Trowa did the same, for the moment enjoying what peace he could.  
  
= = = == = = = = = = = =  
  
Wing Zero, HeavyArms, and Shenlong stood outside the manor where their pilots where. No one could see the Gundams where they were, each employing an invisibility shield that their pilots didn't know about. They refused to talk to one another, or contact Sandrock or Deathscythe. Each stayed lost in their own thoughts…  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
What? You wanted to know what Gundams think? Muhahahah! Use your imagination!  
  
The Gundams are just like their pilots… think, the Moon Kaleidoscopes from Sailor Moon… the Gundams have come alive from their pilots will! Or were they always alive? Hmm….  
  
Next time, on Beneath the Calm Waters: Who are the Delegates out to control Relena?  
  
What is the fate of poor Selene and Odin? And are the clones really willing to die for their real counterparts? We shall see!  
  
Email me @ chibiraito@yahoo.com and tell me what you think the outcome should be! 


	8. Tinge of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Q: Have I ever explained what Masiya looks like?  
  
Beneath the Calm Waters  
  
  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
  
Part 8: Tinge of Insanity  
  
  
  
In his mind he saw the future he desired, where he was king of the world as he felt he deserved. No more listening to boring meetings with the Queen, no more hiding in shadows… he could even have a Gundam of his own built. Asleep, a cruel smile curved his lips, marring the handsome and deceptively gentle face he had been graced with. He was intelligent, far more so than anyone gave him credit for. Without him the Sanq Kingdom would have sunk into political oblivion shortly after it was reestablished… but she never gave him credit, never recognized his help.  
  
She stood before him, with her golden hair and gentle blue eyes, regal bearing. She was apologizing for never noticing how he protected her kingdom, apologizing for only seeing the Gundam pilot, for being in love with someone else. She swore to love him instead, if only she'd give him another chance…  
  
The room around her became white, and now he looked at her through a monitor as she paced around, banging on the padded walls. A light fog seeped into the room, and she coughed as it filled her lungs. She fell to the ground, calling out to the pilot to save her. He appeared beside her, as impassive as ever, unaffected by the gas. She clutched at his legs, tears sliding down her cheeks as she fell to the ground. She was gone.  
  
The cruel smile grew larger as he rolled onto his back.  
  
Orange tinted the sky as a new day dawned over the Sanq Kingdom, glistening off the metal of the two remaining Gundams. Den Masiya groaned softly as the light reflected off of the Gundams entered into his room. He didn't want to wake from his sordid dream, but the light was insistent. He rolled out of bed and walked to the window, reaching forward to close the curtains again. Still half asleep he muttered curses to himself as he lost his balance for a moment and had to brace himself against the window edge.  
  
Outside a slight mechanical noise issued from one of the Gundams, almost like a small giggle. The head of Sandrock descended to peer into Masiya's window, the green glow sparkling almost mischievously. Masiya froze for a moment as apprehension tingled at the back of his neck, but he shook the feeling off, then walked from his room. Time to get showered and start the day.  
  
= = =  
  
Light crept over Duo's face insistently as the smell of eggs bacon and toast filled the air around him. He rolled over and nearly came face to face with Quatre, who was bent down and examining Duo. "Good morning Duo," he said, smiling with his usual sunny personality. Duo grumbled about the time and sat up, "Morning Q-man, what's up?"  
  
Quatre pushed the tray of food towards Duo, "Well, our Gundams are on the other half of the Palace, and I made you breakfast. Enjoy."  
  
Duo nodded his thanks before trying to inhale his food. When he finished he leaned back into his pillows to think. "The Gundams are on the other side? How did they move from where we landed them last?"  
  
Quatre smiled, sliding off the side of the bed to walk to the door. "Meet me outside when you're done Duo." Duo shook his head, wondering what Quatre was up to. The blond pilot didn't usually act so mysterious… well, except when talking about the Gundams. He sipped the last of his orange juice and walked to the shower. He just knew today was gonna be a long one.  
  
= = =  
  
Selene stared at herself in the mirror, already showered and dressed before the light of day crept into her room. Her pale blue sundress fell perfectly, accenting her figure. She smiled… Relena rarely wore something like this. Soon things would be settled, and Selene could be herself, without having to pretend to be Relena. She turned towards Odin, who was sitting in a corner. "Odin dear, how can Relena and I be genetically identical, and be so different from one another?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment, silent. "Well, I suppose because your early experiences were so different from one another. I've heard that one's personality is only half genetic, the other half is supposed to be environmental."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, pondering that, then nodded. "Makes sense."  
  
A soft knock at the door caught their attention, then opened and closed almost silently as Noin entered the room. "How are my two protégés doing this morning?"  
  
Selene turned to smile brilliantly at Noin, "I'm wonderful Noin, though Odin was a bit grumpy earlier this morning. We've heard that two of the Gundams are placed outside of Senator Masiya's room, seemingly of their own accord."  
  
Noin smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell seem to have moved on their own during the night. Their pilots are just now roaming the palace again."  
  
Odin stood from his shadowy seat and walked over to stand by Selene. "Do you think he's the one then?"  
  
Noin could only shrug. "Duo and Quatre could probably tell us that, but after last night I'm not sure they want to hear anything from us. They found our labs while wondering around last night."  
  
Odin crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, if they know about us they may be more apt to trust us… we are just decoys after all." Noin shook her head, "Now now Odin, you know you're more than just a decoy. Your jobs are very important, and all leaders truly important leaders have stand ins for dangerous situations."  
  
Selene scanned her dresser, then picked up a purse that matched her dress. "Well, I'll go meet with them and see what they think. Bye!" She was out the door and running down the hallway before Noin thought to stop her.  
  
Odin placed a hand over his mouth, repressing the laughter that wanted to erupt at Noin's bewildered expression. Selene had never run off on her before, and had never taken any initiative in their mission.  
  
= = =  
  
Duo placed his hands on his hips, staring silently up at his Gundam. Deathscythe Hell had moved on it's own. He didn't want to believe that such a thing could happen, but Duo had ensured that he was the only person capable of entering and piloting his Gundam. And just a few minutes ago Sandrock had moved, lowering its head to look into a window.  
  
"Quatre, whose window is that by Sandrock's head?"  
  
Quatre shielded his eyes to look up, counting the windows mentally. "Umm… I think that's Senator Masiya's room."  
  
"Your thought is correct."  
  
Duo and Quatre turned around to face the speaker, though neither was surprised to see Selene standing before them.  
  
"Relena…" Duo began, determined to get rid of her as quickly as he could.  
  
She held up a hand to stop him. "No Duo, don't speak just yet, listen. My name isn't Relena it's Selene. I'm a… decoy for Relena, to keep her safe in dangerous times and situations. My partner Odin is a stand in for Heero, as the real Heero is in a secure location protecting Relena."  
  
Duo's eyes grew large in surprise, his mouth dropping slightly. Quatre simply nodded.  
  
Selene pointed up at the Gundams, "There is Senator Masiya, or rather, there he was. He's probably awake by now. I don't like him very much he acts… suspicious."  
  
Quatre turned back to look at Sandrock again, head tipped to the side. "Well, Sandrock seems to agree."  
  
Duo and Selene followed his gaze silently, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. Selene stepped away into the woods once more after a moment, leaving the two pilots alone again.  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
Masiya stalked around his study angrily. The Gundam had still been outside of his window when he had returned to his room three hours later, and the eyes had lit up when he had walked into the room. He was certain the pilot had been in the Gundam at the time, the blond had to have been inside of the Gundam. Had to be…  
  
His lips curled into a frown. According to his data the last two remaining pilots should have been the easiest to remove, yet his operatives hadn't been able to do anything to them yet. Having those two walk around freely and healthy was driving him insane. :: Damn that girl, why does she let them stay as guests here? She has her own pilot to… occupy her time::  
  
He scanned his study carefully, trying to determine if anything was out of place in the room. Everything looked right but he had an unsettling feeling that something was wrong. He shook his head an ignored it. :: Nothing can be wrong… no one knows about me. :: He logged onto his laptop and pulled up article he had written for the newspapers, which included a list of all the Sanq Kingdoms biological agents and the weapons Noin had stockpiled. His lips curled again, this time into a sadistic smile. That Noin… she though she was so good at hiding what she had done on behalf of her Queen, even though Relena was sure to be ignorant of things. Masiya had found everything with ease and had hacked the security system undetected. He had lots of pictures for the papers, and video footage as well. While he wouldn't exactly get the painful revenge he was dreaming of, Relena's reputation would still be damaged irreparably, and the Sanq Kingdom would fall.  
  
He started to laugh softly to himself, an eerie sound that would have chilled anyone listening.  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
Duo stared silently at the computer screen, waiting… there! Masiya had logged on. He sat back and watched as all the files Masiya accessed where copied over to Duo's computer into a secure file. Duo was quite proud of himself, having written the hacking software for this program himself. Masiya would never be able to tell that someone was hacked into his computer, and the file transfer was so quick that they would be done before Masiya closed the file. ::Ahh.. the wonders of ram. Heero might be impressed for once. ::  
  
He tapped his fingers lightly on his desk while scanning over the article Masiya had prepared for the news. :: Interesting… wonder what else he has on there? Instead of waiting, I think I'll explore. :: He dived further into Masiya's computer with a grin.  
  
= = =  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, listening to the birds he could hear outside of Sandrock. He'd been in here for three hours now, keeping watch on Masiya's room while Duo messed with the guy's computer. Apparently his password had been easy to figure out, because Duo had gotten in on the second try. Duo hadn't bothered to explain how his program would work, and for now Quatre didn't care. He'd know in time, and if not, there were bigger things to worry about. A soft music started to play around Quatre, soothing and calm. He smiled. Sandrock always knew when her pilot needed some reassurance or relaxation, and usually found some small ways of providing it for him.  
  
Where would any of them be without their Gundams?  
  
His thoughts turned to Trowa again as he pondered their current ordeal. He missed Trowa's calm and silent presence, the security of his arms, hearing his heartbeat…  
  
  
  
On the screen before him Sandrock projected an image of Trowa, sensing again what Quatre needed. The picture was a happy one, of Trowa and Quatre together. Trowa was hugging Quatre from behind, a slight smile on his face. They looked so cute together, so happy… Quatre wanted that back, and was fairly certain he could blame Masiya for taking his Trowa away. :: My Trowa… I miss you… I need you… how dare Masiya take you away from me… ::  
  
A slow smile crept onto Quatre's face, and he giggled.  
  
:: MY Trowa ::  
  
Sandrock's eyes lit green once more, and straightened up. Quatre hit the cloaking button and the Gundam disappeared from sight.  
  
Quatre continued to giggle to himself, repeating "My Trowa" over and over again as he scanned the area around the Palace. :: Mine, Mine, Mine… mineminemine! ::  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to view Masiya's room, and the smile split into a grin.  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
Duo finished going through Masiya's hard drive and logged off after downloading everything the idiotic man had. Duo was certain the guy was insane, after going through the dream journal Masiya had been keeping. He stretched and packed up his own laptop, ready to meet with Quatre and discuss what he had found out. He left the room casually, walking back to the room Selene had put them in.  
  
He stopped when he saw her standing there in front of the door. She turned towards him with a worried look. "Duo, have you seen Quatre? I've been looking for him everywhere. Sandrock has disappeared."  
  
Duo hesitated, still unsure of his trust in this Relena clone. "Quatre? Well, he was supposed to be doing some research, but… Sandrock disappeared?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I was keeping an eye on the Gundams, when it just vanished. I know you guys can hide them well, but this…"  
  
  
  
Both jumped as a large crash shook the walls of the Palace, and the 'under attack' alarms went off. Screaming started a moment after, and Selene ran off towards the sound. Duo stood in place for a moment, thinking he could hear the echoes of laughter emanating from the direction of the screaming, then shook his head. :: No… surely he wouldn't… ::  
  
He shook his head and ran after Selene.  
  
= = =  
  
Senator Masiya stood in his study, staring at the debris around him in shock. He had finished looking at his project and just turned the computer off when the wall had exploded around him. He could see through the wall that had divided his room from his study, and see the frightened birds fly away from the woods outside. This surely wasn't supposed to happen… his room, attacked. He tried to feel relieved that the Gundam was no longer in front of his window, but something inside told him that the Gundam pilot had to be responsible for the damage round him. He was certain that he should be dead now, and that some higher power had protected him.  
  
His eyes narrowed as the shock wore off a bit. After all, this wasn't his real home, and the only valuable things here to him was his laptop and his self, both of which were unharmed. He would have started to laugh but for the footsteps he heard running down the hall towards him, and contrived to look his most innocent.  
  
Noin was the first to arrive, gun at the ready. She peered into the room cautiously before entering. She stopped and stared at where the wall had once been, then shook her head and walked over to Masiya. "Senator, are you alright?"  
  
He nodded, trying to look scared, "Yes, I'm alright somehow."  
  
Duo and Selene arrived simultaneously, though neither stopped to see if it was safe to enter. Duo hung back by the entrance as Selene ran over to Noin and Masiya. "Senator Masiya, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Masiya shrugged, his frightened look still in place. "I don't know, one moment I was standing up after finishing my latest report for the Senate, and the next… I was here in a debris field, my wall and bedroom gone."  
  
Duo watched him, frowning, then slipped out of the room without saying anything. He needed to find Quatre…  
  
= = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual.  
  
Poll: Should Masiya die, or be put in jail?  
  
Should Quatre regain sanity on his own, or be saved by a reintroduction of Trowa? 


	9. Slightly Unsteady

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
I know, I know. been forever since I posted on this. I'm really sorry!  
  
Beneath the Calm Waters  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Part 9: Slightly Unsteady  
  
  
  
Quatre remained sitting in his Gundam, giggling constantly, while pressing the button to  
  
open the hatch so he could get out. Nothing happened. He pressed the button again and  
  
again, and still nothing happened. Eventually his giggles faded away as he stared at his  
  
control panel in consternation, wondering why Sandrock wasn't letting him out.  
  
  
  
Why she wasn't *letting* him out.  
  
  
  
All blood drained from his face as he realized what he had done just a half hour before.  
  
he'd attempted to kill Senator Masiya by blowing up his room, assuming that Duo had  
  
gotten all the information needed to arrest all of Masiya's accomplices, and that it was  
  
time to avenge Trowa's death.  
  
  
  
He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself as tears began to fill his eyes. 'I tried to  
  
kill someone in cold blood. I'm a monster now.'  
  
  
  
He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, sobbing quietly, as  
  
Sandrock once more displayed a happy picture of him and Trowa together. He shook his  
  
head, wondering what his Gundam was trying to tell him.  
  
  
  
His tears stopped suddenly as it came to him, though he felt no less guilty. Sandrock was  
  
trying to tell him that Trowa was still alive! A faint smile spread over his face. If Trowa  
  
were alive, then Wufei would be alive too. In a way he filled with joy over knowing this,  
  
but his guilt dampened his feelings.  
  
Well, despite how he felt, it was time to go find Duo. He hit the release button once more,  
  
and this time Sandrock complied.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Another hour passed before Quatre found Deathscythe's pilot, who was gleefully going  
  
through the records he had pilfered from Masiya's laptop. Duo was so involved that he  
  
didn't bother to look up as Quatre entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Duo, did you know that there are two dead guys outside?" Quatre asked, his voice still  
  
shaky from what he had done, as well as from discovering two bodies outside of the room  
  
he shared with Duo.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, what?" Duo murmured, immersed in his records.  
  
  
  
"Bodies Duo, dead bodies. Two to be precise." Quatre repeated, wondering just what  
  
Duo had fond to take up so much of his attention.  
  
  
  
Duo finally looked away from his laptop as Quatre's words slowly sunk in. "Two dead  
  
bodies? Better check them to see who they are."  
  
  
  
He stood and walked calmly to the door, opening it slightly to peek out into the hallway.  
  
"Yep, that's them."  
  
  
  
"That's who, Duo?" Quatre's voice was slightly annoyed, and definitely worried. He'd  
  
done enough things today without something else going wrong.  
  
  
  
"Oh, those two guys I heard at the bar. Guess they were coming after us." Duo shrugged  
  
and turned away, closing the door. "There are security tapes here, so the guards will  
  
know it wasn't us. And I got email from Heero a few minutes ago, Trowa and Wufei are  
  
alive."  
  
  
  
Quatre blinked slowly, the words reverberating in his mind. "Alive? Trowa's. alive?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: I know, I know. been forever since I updated this, but my muse decided it like anime series that don't yet have categories posted on ff.net *sigh*  
  
Please review minna, all suggestions/comments/and constructive literary critic welcomed. 


End file.
